Besos y más besos
by mutemuia
Summary: De besos y más besos. Una vida entera de besos… [Colección de drabbles relacionados] [Esta historia participa en la actividad "Kissing album" del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos"] [Modern AU].
1. Beso obligado

_Esta historia participa en la actividad "Kissing album" del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos"._

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **_Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

**_NOTA: _**_Brínquense cualquier connotación cultural. AU moderno._

* * *

**BESOS Y MÁS BESOS**

.

**BESO OBLIGADO**

—Anda, sean buenos y hagan las paces —dijo el padre de ella.

—Y un besito en la mejilla —añadió el abuelo de él.

—No —protestó el niño.

—Que sí —replicó el anciano, mientras empujaba a su nieto hacia la niña que lo miraba con ojos espantados.

El niño se retorcía como culebra, pero su abuelo era demasiado fuerte para su edad, y la niña parecía paralizada, casi sin atreverse a respirar.

—Mundok —intervino el padre de ella—, quizás no deberíamos–

—Tonterías —contestó el anciano, interrumpiéndolo—. Tienen que hacer las paces.

Y cuando ya la mejilla de la niña estaba a un suspirito de distancia, el niño tan solo cerró los ojos bien fuerte, resignándose a lo inevitable, y se encomendó a los dioses. ¿Pero qué se creían que eran? ¿Muñecos?

—¡Puaaaj! —exclamó el niño, cuando la tortura terminó y por fin se vio libre. Dio un paso atrás, a la vez que se restregaba la boca con la manga, tratando de quitarse el sabor de la piel ajena en sus labios.

—¡Papáááááá! —gritó la niña, a pleno pulmón, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y alzando los brazos hacia su padre.

Por supuesto, tal acto de mala educación y de descortesía hacia la pequeña damisela, le valió al niño un soberano coscorrón.


	2. Beso en la oscuridad

_Esta historia participa en la actividad "Kissing album" del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos"._

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **_Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

* * *

**BESO EN LA OSCURIDAD**

Se suponía que no era más que una prueba de valor: entrar a oscuras en la casona _supuestamente encantada_ que todo pueblo tiene _y darse un beso_. Las viejas maderas chirriaban bajo sus pasos, como si la casa se quejara de su presencia, y la luz de la luna menguante arrojaba sombras extrañas que semejaban monstruos que se alzaban en las paredes.

Todos siguieron en silencio a Shin-Ah (tenía mejor vista que nadie) hasta que se detuvo en una habitación de techos altos y ventanas rotas y que en otros tiempos debió ser el salón principal de la casa. Las cortinas raídas, meciéndose con la brisa nocturna, casi parecían fantasmas que quisieran atraparlos. Sin que nadie lo dijera en voz alta, formaron un círculo lo más lejos posible de las ventanas.

—¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto? —preguntó Yona, sintiendo cómo un escalofrío le recorría la espalda cuando el eco de la estancia vacía le devolvió su propia voz—. ¿Por qué Hak y yo?

—¿Y por qué no? —respondió Yoon, como si la respuesta fuera obvia para cualquiera, menos para los dos implicados.

—Esto es una estupidez —agregó Yona, fingiendo más indiferencia de la que realmente sentía.

—Una tremenda tontería —confirmó Hak, ignorando esa cosa rara que le latía como loca en el pecho.

—Cobardes entonces —les dijo Jae-Ha, como si negarse fuera una sentencia por la que sentir vergüenza. Y no les hacía falta luz alguna para saber que el muy truhán estaba sonriendo como el pervertido que era.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Hak, listo para defender su honor y el de Yona a piñazo limpio.

—Déjalo, Hak —intervino Yona, dando un paso hacia adelante—. Acabemos con esto.

Y entonces pasó todo a la vez: las nubes ocultaron la escasa luna y la oscuridad devoró a la luz, una lechuza ululó junto a la ventana y los pasitos veloces de alguna criatura _demasiado_ cerca hicieron que Zeno diera un brinco enorme asustado. Ejem, mejor dicho, sobresaltado.

A resultas de este movimiento involuntario, acabó _justo en medio_ de los dos desafiados y, sí, Zeno fue besado por partida doble.

Cuando Jae-Ha encendió la linterna —¿Llevaba una todo este tiempo?—, todo lo que vio fue una Yona adorablemente ruborizada y a un Hak con la mano sobre el pecho y sonriendo como un idiota satisfecho.

—Prueba superada —declaró entonces, con una sonrisa traviesa, dando por concluida la aventura nocturna.

Hak y Yona caminan en silencio detrás de Shin-Ah, cada uno tratando de recordar y aprenderse ese fugaz instante en que sus labios besaron la comisura de los del otro, lamentando que la oscuridad les robara la oportunidad de que lo suyo hubiera sido _un beso bien dado._

Zeno, por su parte, guardó absoluto silencio al respecto. Antes muerto que revelar su propia vergüenza y/o reventar la pequeña burbuja de lo que sea que esté pasando entre estos dos.

Porque hay que reconocerlo: Jae-Ha es un auténtico genio.

A Zeno le encanta que los planes salgan bien.


	3. Beso por accidente (1)

_Esta historia participa en la actividad "Kissing album" del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos"._

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **_Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

* * *

**BESO POR ACCIDENTE (1)**

Las conversaciones ajenas les llegan ahogadas, lejanas y distantes. La gente camina a su alrededor en lo que parecen veloces borrones de color. En el andén, Hak y Yona están de pie, frente a frente, en silencio. Ninguno sabe muy bien qué decir. Hak ya se ha despedido de aquellos a los que quiere, _excepto de ella_. Marcha a la universidad, y aunque no es el fin del mundo (sino el principio de otro), ya nada volverá a ser igual… Claro que regresará por las fiestas, pero eso es mucho tiempo. Demasiado tiempo…

¿Quién sabe lo que pudiera pasar mientras él está fuera?

Yona quisiera llorar pero esos ojos azules se lo impiden. Parecieran estarle pidiendo algo, y ella no sabe el qué. O quizás sí lo sabe, porque en sus ojos debe haber el mismo ruego…

Ninguno de ellos nombra lo que sucedió aquella noche en la casona encantada. Los dos fingen ante el otro que nada ha cambiado, pero desde entonces, parecen moverse con cuidado frente al otro, como si temieran romper el delicado equilibrio que hay entre ellos.

Yona se reviste de una confianza que no siente e inspira para cobrar valor para dejarlo fuera de su vida. Sí, de acuerdo, es una exagerada, pero Hak se va y ya nada será igual…

—Bueno, pues yo… —dice ella, aunque la voz se le quiebra un tanto al final.

—Sí, hasta la próxima —dice él, y su tono es mucho más seco de lo que pretendía.

Él le fue a dar un beso en la mejilla, ella, igual. Como habían hecho desde aquella vez cuando niños. Como habían hecho siempre. Pero el mundo, el universo, o alguna conjunción extraña de planetas, decide intervenir. O acaso sea tan solo el destino…

La cosa es que a Yona la empuja una señora con prisas. No demasiado fuerte, ni tampoco con rudeza. Solo lo justo para que pierda un poco el equilibrio y su boca acabe rozando la de Hak, en algo que solo puede describirse como un beso errante: porque impactó contra sus labios y por la inercia natural del empujón, se fue deslizando hasta acabar a media mejilla.

A Hak se le para el corazón.

A Yona le falta el aliento.

¡Por todos los dioses!

Él quiere gritar.

Ella quiere gritar.

¡Otro beso mal dado y absolutamente desperdiciado!


	4. Beso descoordinado (2)

_Esta historia participa en la actividad "Kissing album" del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos"._

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **_Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

* * *

**BESO DESCOORDINADO (2)**

¿En serio?

¿De verdad le estaba pasando esto?

Definitivamente, los dioses tenían que estarse burlando de él.

Pero Yona está mirándolo fijamente y en el amatista de sus ojos pareciera arder el fuego de un dragón. A él el aliento se le engancha en la garganta y se queda como hipnotizado, perdido sin remedio entre sus llamas.

Y entonces es Yona la que da un paso al frente, reduciendo a la nada el espacio que los separa y, para su sorpresa, lo agarra por las solapas de su cazadora con una fuerza inesperada que contradice su figura menuda.

Hak solo tiene tiempo de cerrar los ojos.

Y luego, un nuevo desastre…

Hak no se agachó lo suficiente, y Yona no recordó ponerse de puntillas. Así que acabaron besándose donde nunca jamás fue la intención primera. Él, en la frente de ella, y ella, en el cuello de Hak.

Yona se quiso tirar de los pelos.

Hak también.


	5. Beso desesperado (y 3)

_Esta historia participa en la actividad "Kissing album" del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos"._

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **_Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

* * *

**BESO DESESPERADO (y 3)**

—¿Y bien? —preguntó ella, y en su voz, en tan solo dos palabras, se entreveraban la frustración y unas ganas tremendas de llorar de pura tristeza. ¿Es que nunca podrá hacerle saber a Hak lo que siente?

—¿Y bien qué? —le dijo Hak con cierta brusquedad, restallando como un látigo. ¡Se iba! Se iba y jamás tendría otra oportunidad con Yona.

—Nada de esto está bien —protestó ella, frunciendo el ceño. Hak ahogó una exclamación, porque no, sus ojos no podían estarle engañando. Yona estaba tan molesta como él, ¿verdad? ¿Es que ella quería lo mismo? Demonios, ¡sí! ¡Ella quería lo mismo!

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo —convino él, sonriendo con esa sonrisa suya torcida y traviesa, y que, por supuesto, hizo que a Yona se le dispararan todas las alarmas.

Y luego el silencio, expectante, ansioso, pero un tanto vacilante. Y finalmente, Hak acuna suavemente las mejillas de Yona entre sus manos y cierra de nuevo los ojos, dando un salto de fe.

¡Va a besarla!

Ahora sí. Ahora sí que Hak se agachó lo suficiente. Ahora sí que Yona recordó ponerse de puntillas. Ahora sí que el beso es donde tiene que ser.

¡Por fin!

A ninguno le importa que estén en medio del andén. A ninguno le importa que puedan verlos. En este preciso momento solo les importa la boca del otro, el sabor del otro…

Y el beso crece, tornándose intenso, arrollador, abrumándoles los sentidos, y ellos se buscan dentro de la boca del otro, sin cabeza aún para aprenderse, sin tiempo apenas para recordarse, tan solo para sentirse y dejar su huella en el corazón ajeno.

Llevaban demasiado esperando por esto.

El último aviso para su tren suena por megafonía y los encuentra con las manos entrelazadas mientras se susurran las promesas.

—Prométeme que me esperarás —le pide él, apoyando su frente en la suya.

—Y tú prométeme que no te dejarás seducir por la primera cara bonita que te encuentres —le pide ella.

—Demasiado tarde, princesa… —murmuró sobre sus labios antes de volver a besarla.


	6. Beso de buenos días

_Esta historia participa en la actividad "Kissing album" del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos"._

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **_Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

**_AVISO:_**_ Capítulo clasificado T por ciertas connotaciones y lenguaje._

* * *

**BESO DE BUENOS DÍAS**

No fue fácil, claro. Tenían en su contra la distancia y la ausencia cotidiana, pero en cambio, contaban a su favor con la sinceridad de sus sentimientos, una vida compartida y la tecnología. Llamadas de teléfono, mensajería instantánea (y a todas horas), videollamadas, y alguna visita siempre demasiado corta en las fiestas señaladas… En ocasiones les dolía no poder dar un abrazo cuando le hacía falta al otro, o bien la añoranza los zarandeaba a traición, pero lo consiguieron. Comprometidos con que lo suyo funcionara, sobrevivieron a la distancia.

Yona no quiere abrir los ojos. El poco sueño y el cansancio tiran de ella, y le gusta estar como está, al abrigo de su pecho, entre sábanas que huelen a él. Y bueno, quizás si sigue dormida, si hace tiempo hasta que él se vaya a clase, no tendrá que enfrentarse a él, así, desnuda y vulnerable. Aunque necesita desesperadamente lavarse los dientes y una buena ducha. Además, tiene cierta curiosidad por saber cómo se ven en su piel los chupetones de amor. Ejem, y por saber si tendrá que usar maquillaje en ellos o no.

Pero la mano de Hak serpentea por su cintura, atrayéndola más hacia él, y haciéndole saber _de más de una manera_ que ya está despierto. Y que sabe que ella también lo está.

Pero cuando Yona abre los ojos, la honda dulzura que ve en los suyos la desarma por completo.

—Buenos días, princesa —le dice él, con esa voz enronquecida y áspera de los recién despertados, y justo después, deja en sus labios un beso tierno y cálido.

Ni dentífrico ni otras sustancias. Al carajo el aliento mañanero. El beso de buenos días se convirtió en la norma.

Que un beso de buenos días derive a cuestiones más prosaicas y horizontales, ya es otra historia.


	7. Beso interrumpido

_Esta historia participa en la actividad "Kissing album" del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos"._

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **_Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

* * *

**BESO INTERRUMPIDO**

_Desde la invención del beso, ha habido cinco besos calificados como los más apasionados y los más puros._

_Este los dejó atrás a todos._

—Ejem.

_Porque cuando Hak y Yona se besan en serio, siempre les pasa lo mismo. Tienden a olvidarse del mundo, o mejor dicho, el mundo tiende a importarles un pimiento. Es por eso, de tan concentrados e inmersos que estaban en la manifestación física del intenso amor que se profesaban y que trascendía los límites de su mera envoltura carnal (es decir, besándose con ganas), la ejecutaban ajenos al murmullo creciente y a más de una risita perdida._

—¡Ejem! —repitió la misma voz a su lado, un poquito más alto.

_Atrás quedaron aquellos besos mal dados o accidentales. Hak y Yona ya no vacilan ni se equivocan. Cuando se besan, los sentimientos fluyen, en ondas sinuosas, rodeándolos, envolviéndolos por completo. Amándose… _

—¡EJEM! —exclamó esa voz en su tercer intento por llamar su atención, y que por fin(!) logró sacarlos de su burbuja particular y devolverlos al mundo real—. Joven, dije que ya podías besar a la novia, no comértela en público —añadió el sacerdote, reprendiéndolo con humor. Algunos de los asistentes rieron en voz alta (Jae-Ha era uno de ellos, seguro).

¿Pero Hak acaso está avergonzado por ello? No, claro que no. Hak luce esa sonrisa torcida en su cara, estúpidamente feliz, todo ufano y orgulloso de sí mismo, mientras Yona no sabía dónde esconderse. ¿No es que tenía un velo? ¿Le dejarían volvérselo a poner?

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó entonces él tomando su mano en la suya. Y Yona lo miró, perdiéndose en el azul de sus ojos, y cualquier sentimiento de vergüenza inevitablemente pasó y desapareció.

—Como desees.

.

* * *

.

**Segundo** **descargo de responsabilidad:** _La Princesa prometida _pertenece a William Goldman y a sus pertinentes productoras cinematográficas. Yo solo tomo prestado un par de frases inolvidables.

Para otros títulos, véase la Wikipedia.


	8. Beso de distracción

_Esta historia participa en la actividad "Kissing album" del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos"._

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **_Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

* * *

**BESO DE DISTRACCIÓN**

Cuando la ola de dolor pasa, Yona da las gracias al cielo. Respira, y sigue respirando, tratando de volver a ese punto ciego donde solo hay paz y sosiego. Sabe bien que solo tendrá unos minutos antes de que la próxima contracción la parta en dos. Y que esos intervalos serán cada vez más y más breves… Gotas de sudor, acaso también lágrimas, surcan su rostro hasta llegar al cuello, empapando su bata de hospital. La mano de Hak no suelta la suya pero él tiene la cabeza gacha y el pelo le cae sobre el rostro, velándolo. Yona no puede evitar la punzada de inquietud en su pecho.

—Hak, mírame. —Él aprieta su mano como un acto reflejo, un tanto ausente—. Mírame —repite ella. Y cuando él por fin lo hace, a Yona se le parte el corazón. El tormento en rostro dibuja líneas de tensa angustia, de seguro echándose la culpa de su dolor. Yona suspira. Bueno, desde luego que no fue solo 'culpa' suya. Eso fue cosa de dos, ¿verdad?

Hombres…

Y Yona quiere protestar, o molestarlo, o hacerlo enfadar, ¡o algo!, tan solo para que reaccione y salga de ese terrible estado. Pero siendo realistas, tampoco es que esté ella ahora mismo para grandes aspavientos, y mucho menos, para montar una discusión de mentira… Así que al final, recurre a la solución más sencilla y rápida: le tira del cuello de la camisa, acercándolo hacia ella, y lo besa.

Es un beso brusco, rudo, pero él, por supuesto, no tarda en responderle (Es Hak, por todos los dioses, claro que lo hace).

Cuando Yona se separa, Hak suspira, muy hondo, y va dejando besos pequeñitos sobre sus lágrimas.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo —murmura él, acunando su mejilla.

—¿Y funciona? —pregunta ella, con una sonrisa diminuta y sin molestarse demasiado en aparentar inocencia. Él tan solo suspiró de nuevo.

—Siempre funciona —responde finalmente él, rodando los ojos.


	9. Beso antes de dormir

_Esta historia participa en la actividad "Kissing album" del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos"._

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **_Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

* * *

**BESO ANTES DE DORMIR**

Yona cierra el libro de cuentos y lo deja suavemente en la mesilla de noche. Con cuidado, se levanta y termina de arropar a sus dos pequeños, que farfullan un _buenas noches, mamá_ a media lengua. Ella siempre les deja un beso en la frente, para que los proteja de los malos sueños.

—Buenas noches, mis príncipes —susurra, antes de apagar la luz y salir de la habitación.

Y ellos soñarán con malvados villanos derrotados por dragones, ardillas y princesas. Soñarán con profecías, con el escudo y la espada. Que la determinación y la valentía lo pueden todo. Soñarán con que, al final, el bien siempre vence.


	10. Beso en San Valentín

_Esta historia participa en la actividad "Kissing album" del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos"._

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **_Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

* * *

**BESO EN SAN VALENTÍN**

No es la primera vez que los ve. Año tras año, por cada 14 de febrero, reservan la misma mesa. Ella, ya hace mucho que ha renunciado al tinte y luce con digno orgullo su vibrante rojo enhebrado en blanco. Él, con las sienes plateadas y arrugas en los ojos, parece un galán maduro de esas películas en blanco y negro.

Sobre la mesa, sus manos entrelazadas, la cena a la luz de las velas y una botella de vino, con el mar y el cielo estrellado como telón de fondo.

Si entrecierra los ojos, si hace un esfuerzo, casi podría ver ese hilo carmesí, rojo como el destino, que une sus manos y sus vidas.

Cuando la cena termina, él, como un caballero, le ayuda a ella a ponerse el abrigo, y deja un beso suave, fugaz y travieso, sobre la curva de su cuello. Ella ríe, se gira entre sus brazos y el tiempo pareciera detenerse cuando se miran a los ojos. Y entonces se besan. Se besan con ese amor de una vida entera, porque es el suyo un amor maduro, pero siempre nuevo, siempre joven, y que lleva consigo la sabiduría que dan los años.

Los ve y realmente envidia lo que tienen, porque quisiera algún día vivir un amor así:

Un amor forjado piedra a piedra, de cimientos firmes, y a pesar de todo, con esa emoción expectante y vibrante del primer día.


	11. Último beso

_Esta historia participa en la actividad "Kissing album" del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos"._

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **_Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

* * *

**ÚLTIMO BESO**

Es temprano aún pero tienen muy poco tiempo antes de que empiece a llegar la gente a ofrecer sus condolencias. Sus hijos, sus nietos, sus amigos, acceden a aguardar afuera para concederles este último momento privado. Con un suspiro, entra en la cámara frigorífica y no puede evitar un escalofrío. Sus pasos son cortos, lentos, como si temiera acercarse más. Pero realmente no tiene miedo. Su mano acaricia el breve rectángulo de cristal que los separa y las lágrimas le suben de nuevo a la garganta, porque el maquillador ha hecho un trabajo extraordinario, borrando de su rostro las señales de enfermedad, haciendo que vuelva a ser la persona que antes fue y no la que murió en sus brazos.

¿Cómo decirle adiós? ¿Cómo despedirte de quien ha sido la otra mitad de tu cuerpo y de tu alma?

No puedes. Y no lo haces.

Así que al final, lo único que puedes hacer es dejar un beso en el frío del cristal y esperar, desear, que tu voz aún le llegue, dondequiera que esté…

—Volveremos a encontrarnos, amor mío.


End file.
